Now and until Forever
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Heero begins to wonder why Relena loves him...Relena recieves a wonderful surprise from the Perfect Soldier! Possibly NC-17 in later chapters! a 1xR romance! R&R NO FLAMES!!!!!!!


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing to my great sadness! 

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder, Why? Why did you choose me? I can't give you any thing. I won't always be there for you when you need me. I won't always be able to wipe your tears or your fears away. I'm usually cold and shallow but you still love me. Why?" Heero asked himself as he drove over to Relena's house for their third anniversary, _"Three years since we've first started laughing together, at each other, with each other. It's been three years since you caught me when I fainted. It's been three years since I confessed my love to you." _As soon as Heero pulled up to Relena's house he saw her waiting for him on her front door step. When he stepped out of his jeep he was meet by the woman he loved and cared about most and more than anything in his life. He greeted her with a hug then a small kiss.

"Heero, do you remember what today is?" Relena giggled as she hugged him back.

"How could I forget it's...?" 

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Heero grinned as he pulled a teddy bear from behind his back much like the one he gave Relena years ago. Only this time instead of holding a card the bear was holding a little jewelry box.

"Of course not."

"Heero it's so cute!" Relena hugged the bear as if it were a newborn puppy. Relena noticed the little black velvet box and looked up at Heero, "What's in it?"

"Open it and find out." With anticipation Relena opened the box slowly to reveal a gold 24 kt. locket and a note attached 

_~ My dearest Relena,~_

It'll be three years to day since you stole my heart away. And for that I want to thank you, for all things we did and are still do. I want to thank be saying I love you.

~Heero~  
Relena picked up the locket and saw a hidden surprise, before she could speak Heero asked her,

"Relena I thought and thought about this all night and I just want to know why do you love me so much? Why do you always stand by my side?" Relena with tears in her eyes looked up at Heero and said,

"Heero it's because I love you. I love you because I knew inside of that so called cold heart of yours was a young man who needed someone. Only one thing gave away your weakness." Heero looked at her with in confusion, "Heero, it was your eyes. Your eyes told me you needed me. Every time I looked into your eyes the always seemed to be crying. Heero I stayed by your side because I loved you and I still do." Heero hugged Relena tightly. She responded by hugging him back only to realize he was crying. Relena looked up at him and wiped his tears away. Heero smiled. Relena felt like crying herself. The love of her life was crying...because of joy. Heero kissed Relena so passionately she almost melted butter in his arms. Heero broke the kiss slowly yet passionately.

_"Heero ask her now you may never have another chance!" _His mind was screaming! He kissed Relena's forehead and pushed her away gently so he wouldn't give her the feeling that she was being rejected. He took the little surprise out and kneeled down on one knee. He grabbed both of her hands. He slowly placed the ring onto her delicate little hand.

"Relena will you marry me?" Tears came instantly to Relena's eyes. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was screaming say yes, say yes! She wanted to answer yes but couldn't, her voice had chosen a rather bad time to abandon her. She could see that Heero was beginning to worry. Before anything else happened Relena shook her head madly. Heero jumped up and hugged her. He twirled her around. Relena was still crying.

"Relena what's wrong?"

"This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Relena were you serious? I mean do you really...I mean really want to marry me? I'll understand if you're not ready but please tell me!" Heero began to talk faster than Relena had ever heard him. Relena smiled and placed her index finger on his lips.

"I have no reason not to."

"Gods Relena I love you so much! I don't know what I'd do with out you!"

Author's note: Man did that suck! I had posted this up before but it ended up getting like six reviews! I know I may not be the best fanfic writer but still! This fic was inspired by real life incidents told to me by friends. I'm not good at sappy fics! This is only chapter one! I know its short but the chapters will increase if the amount of reviews increase! Please review but no flames! I burn easily!


End file.
